As used herein, the term “motor vehicle lock” includes all types of door locks, hood locks, lid locks or flap locks.
The known locking aid drive (DE 20 2012 004 789 U1), on which the invention is based, is assigned to a motor vehicle lock and is coupled in terms of drive thereto via a Bowden cable. The locking aid drive serves here for the motorized adjustment of the lock latch of the motor vehicle lock from a pre-locking position into a main locking position. For the production of driving movements, the known locking aid drive is provided with a drive motor and a feed mechanism connected downstream of the drive motor. The spindle is fixedly connected via a coupling element to a Bowden cable drum of the Bowden cable, and therefore the locking aid drive is always commissioned and fitted together with the Bowden cable.
A disadvantage of the known locking aid drive is that the commissioning of the locking aid drive together with the Bowden cable is complicated, in particular in respect of storage and transport. Furthermore, during the installation on the motor vehicle door or the like, care has to be taken to ensure that the Bowden cable is not rotated about the longitudinal extent thereof, in order not to allow undesirable mechanical torsional stresses to occur in the Bowden cable. Such mechanical torsional stresses make the installation more difficult and may have an adverse affect on the operation of the locking aid drive. In very general terms, a complicated handling of the known locking aid drive within the scope of the manufacturing of the motor vehicle therefore arises.